


Dangerous

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: This is my first li’l drabble for @mrs-squirrel-chester ‘s Album Fanfic Writing Challenge. My album is Smokin’ Hearts and Broken Guns - Shaman’s Harvest. This drabble was inspired by the song Dangerous. Check it out, I play this album ALL THE TIME.





	Dangerous

You see, the thing is – I don’t care. I don’t hate anything, I don’t love anything, I don’t get my little feelings hurt, I don’t feel guilty. About anything.

I just do what I do. I can’t be shut down. I can’t be lost. I can’t be discarded.

And I don’t _really_ do anything. I just feed the need, help it build and build until it explodes into action.

He thinks he escaped his fate. He’s hoping that, maybe, he got a reprieve. He thinks that maybe – just maybe – he can control me. But he can only fight for so long.

I know all of his secrets. I know how alone he feels, like no one else can understand. And he’s right. There’s only one person who could possibly understand.

His brother just keeps pushing to let him help. Pushing, pushing, pushing. He thinks he’s resisting because he doesn’t want anything worse unleashed on this world. And that’s true. But the truth is, he’s tasted the absolute power to inflict pain, grant life or administer death, and that’s seductive - addictive. In fact, he knew that power before I ever knew him. Practiced, honed it to a fine art. He was the perfect apprentice. And that experience – that cold, heartless infliction of pain on other souls… that’s just a bonus for me. Although…

He has always been one to take a beating, especially for someone else, it makes him feel worthy. It makes him feel alive.

Well, he had to be worthy to earn me. And he will serve me in the end.

I am the Mark of Cain. And I’m just getting started.


End file.
